a life to live
by Wheatly234
Summary: Josie is the newest member of the avengers and has recently been dumped but when Pietro comes in and catches her eye she might just change her mind about dating him...or will something else make her say no. reader X Pietro rated k maybe later will be T


you feel nervous as you walk into the large building everything is new , white, and modern as soon as you step in. You had just been screamed and yelled at by your boy friend shall you say ex- boy friend so that was making you 100% aware because he told you this was dangerous , that there are bad people out there who will kill you the first chance they could get. He had scared the living hell out of you with all of his horrific words but that didn't stop you from helping to save the world with the avengers.

You tell the secretary that you have an appointment with Steve Rogers then she nods and says "second floor, good luck." with sarcasm, you wonder why she says it with so much disbelief but you don't ask, right now you have your mind set on acing this interview. the elevator to the second floor dings and you step out, the halls were completely empty so when you're walking to your destination you feel alone.

you open the door to the room you were supposed to meet Mr. Rogers in but he wasn't there so you sit in the chair and go through all your resume documents, finally moments later Rogers comes in . He sits at the chair across from you and just stares ,you look down at your papers and then hand them to him, he takes a couple of moments but he needs his time to look thoroughly you want him to see the best in you.

"alright so your name is Josie Jones am I correct." he says while sitting up in his chair.

"yes". you reply to him.

"ok so you major in physical education, you have a bachelors degree and an associate's degree , and have majored in criminal justice, it says you've also majored in psychology, sociology, public administration."

"yep , all the physical and mental qualities." you nod but he's confused.

"Ms. Jones why is it you're here, I mean I can guess you do have all the physical qualities and mental qualities like you said."

"I was hoping to get a job in this field , if you know what I mean." you say in a shy way, you're trying not to send the vibe that your begging him for this job.

"we actually do have spots open and you look like you have everything that would help save the world."

"Really". you say looking up in disbelief, you thought you wouldn't get the job.

"alright Josie you start Monday _, don't be late_." he jokes about the last part, you can tell because he starts saying" im joking im joking".

"thank you so much I can't wait." you say because you seriously cant hold that in anymore.

"your very welcome, I'll send you the email of everything you need to have an avengers life".

you walk at off that place feeling like a million dollars. "like a boss!" you whisper to yourself.

for the next two days you packed for a new life and when Monday morning came you couldn't wait to get back in that building, you grabbed your two boxes full of everything you'd need for a new life.

you took one last look at your old house realizing that you would be living in an high end building among a bunch of sophisticated hero's , you decided the longer the wait the more impatient you would get so you go tin your car and drove down to where the new avenger facility.

when you got in the car you see the text message from Danny (your very aggravated ex-boyfriend.) it says "baby I miss you please don't join the avengers I don't want to be at your funeral." you scoff and text back "you really can't just believe in me , I've had years of training Danny im not going back to you , im hoping that this new life in having is going to include a better relationship because our relationship was a shitty one!" dang you were fired up so you started the car and drove off to your new life.

you park your car and walk to the entrance where Steve was surprisingly waiting.

"Ms .Jones , after you" Steve says as he holds the door open for you.

you walk in and you both take the elevator to the 3rd floor then you both step out.

"alright your room is down the hall to the left, it's the third door." he says as he pats you on the back, you tell him thank you for everything and walk off on an 'adventure' to find your room, after a couple of moments of fidgeting around for your keys to your room you open the door and immediately see a white daybed , and a hanging TV ,the rest is like a blank slate to you. you put your stuff down and start to get un packed.

A little while later you here a knock at the door but when you look up you feel your heart stop , it's your cousin Sam.

"Sam!" you say as you run to him and hug him, it been a while since the last time you've both been in the same room together.

"so I hear you going to be the next 'black widow'." he says with sarcasm.

"oh come on im n-not as good as her but im getting there." you says as you let go of your cousinly embrace.

"trust me this business is risky but it is definitely worth it." Sam says as he walks into your room cause really he was just standing in the door way.

"you just read my mind!" you say as you finally decide to take in your surroundings.

"there's actually a girl on our team who can do that, hey im really happy your finally using your powers though." he says as you shoot him a death look.

"hey, my powers are to remain a secret ok if anyone knew they would probably call me a freak." you say very seriously.

"oh please everyone has powers on this team its nothing that you should be afraid of , by the way what are your powers , I know you have like a ton but how did you even get them?" he says while sitting down next to you on your newly made bed.

"ugh fine, my powers are controlling electricity, invisibility, also I can control force fields with my bare hands, , and increased speed but im no flash . i got them when a project involving an alien symbioses went horribly wrong at the lab where I used to work, remember that night I came home feeling weak and dizzy and you were at my house so you helped me up my stairs then we fall." I laugh to him.

"good times right, but im serious this team is basically made up of powers don't be afraid also im just letting you know that there is a training session later so if you want to come you can if you're not still busying packing." he says while getting up to walk out.

"you know what I think I just might come." you say as he stops at the door way.

"alright Josie I'll see you there, bye." he says as he waves and walks out the door.

"bye, it was nice seeing you." you hollered to him as you continued to unpack. By around 12:00 you had completely unpacked and were settled in completely, you decided you would got out and meet everyone on the team that meant you got to go to training, but before you go you had to decide if you wanted to use your powers after a while you finally decided to go with not using your powers, you felt safer with everyone not knowing your secret.

you used your speed to only search for the gym , when you finally found it you back tracked to a yard away from the gym then you normally walked towards the gym. When you walked in you saw Sam and you ran over to him.

"hey you came!" Sam basically screams to me.

"yeah so what do we do?" you ask while looking around to see all of the avengers in their own little group, it actually looked like junior high school where we all had our little groups.

"alright everyone get in your fighting partners!" Steve booms from the door way, as if on command everyone scrambled to their groups besides me and some other guy who was leaning on the wall , his hair was silver with brown roots and man was he cute _but_ you weren't looking for a relationship right now.

Steve looked over to you and the kid that was next to you and yelled "Jones and maximoff get over here, you two are sparring partners!" we looked at each other then walked over to where the rest of the team was , the man took a couple steps back from you and got in a racing position, his eyes locked at you but ofcorse you stand there doing nothing because your new here and don't know what to do , you were also scared because you could still get hurt but it would go away after a couple of minutes so you focused at the task at hand . The man looked fiercely towards you his blue eyes looked as if they were glowing. you looked around to find everyone fighting already, then you looked back at your partner and he was gone then you turned around which you instantly regretted cause you saw him heading right towards you so you stepped out of the way and he went flying into the padded wall, but he used that advantage to come flying back out you with a sonic punch. this time it was you that went flying into the wall when you got up you realized there was only one way to end this and that was to use your powers, so when speedy Gonzales decided to do what he just did again you went into force field mode. You put your hands in front of you and made a ball of energy around you which meant after all those years of hiding your powers that you actually still have them, it was funny how the man was so fired up that he ran right into the ball of energy and then bounced off it and landed about ten feet away from me, you hear Sam in the back ground screaming "she's using her powers!" you search for Sam and finally you found him and mouth to him "really". then he mouths back sorry and you forgive him. You walk over to your opponent and help him but he seems offended that you tried to help him cause he just scoffs and gets up himself then he runs out of the gym as if nothing had happened. I looked for Sam but you didn't have to look cause he was already running for you and he had a girl following after him she had long brown hair and was wearing a red dress.

"That must've been one of the best beatings the kid has ever taken!" Sam says all excited but then the girl next to him shoots him a look.

"OH sorry uh Wanda this is my cousin Josie Jones , Josie this is Wanda maximoff and the kid who you literately beat the shit out of was her brother pietro maximoff." Sam says while introducing us, but you are scared because this girl was his brother now you think she might beat you to a pulp, on the other hand you feel bad for what you just did Sam is making it seem like you almost killed the guy.

"im really sorry I hurt your brother, you see I didn't know what we were supposed to be doing until I looked around and saw that everyone was intensely training and then when I looked back at him I got a punch in the face so I had to go in defense mode so I kind of did a force field and im sorry was I not supposed go that rough." you say very nervously .

"actually Steve wants us to go that rough so your definitely and avenger, by the way it's nice to meet you Sam talks a lot about you, and third you did nothing to him he's definitely took way worse beatings I think he's just in one of his moods." Wanda says as she puts a hand on your shoulder.

"thanks but I think im just going to go back to my room." you say as you walk out of the gym, but you're not going to your room at all aren't you.


End file.
